


40°Whisky, 40°Vodka |  “来自你不太称职的酒友”

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship Repairing After Trauma, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 2018年8月24日，夏洛特的葬礼结束后。
Relationships: Charlotte de la Cruz/Galina Voronina, Shaun Hastings & Galina Voronina, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles, Victoria Bibeau/Layla Hassan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	40°Whisky, 40°Vodka |  “来自你不太称职的酒友”

**Author's Note:**

> 没有情节起伏的流水账，逻辑上是接在特殊引渡之后的原作补丁，理解需求对原作的了解较多，sorry，喝多了写的都是狗屎

“她会没事的。”

刺客黑客站在门口收起雨伞，伞面上的雨水流下来，滴在铁皮地面上汇成一小摊。他背对着方才来向他求助的人，把雨伞仔仔细细地叠好，慢腾腾地把伞收进伞架。十二，十三，十四，新来的女孩看着他的背影默数他背对她的时间，二十一，二十二。“一切都会没事的，”他说，仍未回头。

“一切都会没事的”？她站在甲板上淋雨。看起来像是没事的样子吗？

维多利亚显然对他打发人似的说法不太信任。女士，应该说。她虽然年轻，但她的成熟令人尊敬。她看着他终于转过身，神色看起来一切正常，甚至还带着一丝不容置疑的认真，告诉她，维多利亚，你谈论的是兄弟会最坚强的人。好像这样就能打消她的的胡思乱想似的。

可是再坚强的人也会有需要心理医生的时候。

她耸耸肩，选择了退让。她确实不了解他们，初来乍到，在这个时间点没什么发表意见的立场。既然肖恩说没事，那就当作没事吧。

于是刺客把门关上，将雨水留在船舱外。

海面上下着雨。雨云压在空中，阴阴沉沉的，叫人胸口透不过气，呼吸得一鼻腔都是湿润凝重的水。好在风浪还不至于太夸张，摇晃是有一些，不过波涛的起伏还在不会影响睡眠的范围内，所以这点摇晃和平时没什么两样。登船的第一天苏珊就告诉她，永远让你的双脚保持分开。还好她不晕船。据说肖恩会，其他人总是嘲笑这件事，但总之他现在不也在这里吗。

他刚离开船舱到甲板上去了，因为维多利亚发现加琳娜在甲板上，一副打算跳下去的样子。除此之外她不知道他去干了什么，也不知道他知道回来之后去干什么。瑞贝卡在机房，或许他接下来会去找她。要么就是船长室，他最近和狗狗增进了不少感情。维多利亚不怎么了解他的性格和喜好之类的，只是知晓有其人；当然，在她接触刺客之前便已经有所耳闻的人，她还是对他的重要性有那么些概念的。肖恩的外套在外面被风雨打湿了，现在他正在脱下它。那是一件帽衫，她敲开他的舱门告诉他加琳娜在外面时，他临时套上的。里面还穿着睡衣。

 ** **白色**** 帽衫。刺客总是和白色、红色与鹰过不去，它们象征他们。公平地说，帽衫让刺客显得又精神又年轻可爱，肖恩也是一样，不过他似乎很少穿。至少自从维多利亚加入他们之后到现在的这段时间里她没有见过。她一度以为她对刺客的刻板印象是错的、肖恩就没有帽衫，结果看来还是错不到哪儿去。

刺客们的船上生活很随便，肖恩的睡衣上甚至印着斑点。阿泰尔二号是核心刺客们的家，他们的资产、安全屋、线人和行动足迹尽管遍布世界各地，但这艘船是他们存放私人物品的地方，尤其是那些希望能一直留存的东西。其他刺客不像他们一样需要随时出现在地球上任何一个角落、执行风险最高的任务，所以生活在分部足够了，而他们，诺达尔还在的时候曾经说，他们就像盖文从孤儿院里捡来的孩子。孩子们未必每天都待在家里，但是在他们想回来的时候，他们的卧室总得是干净的。阿卡奇则说过一个混账的笑话：为什么你可以把贵重物品放在船上？因为你不可能在这儿丢东西。如果真的丢了，说明船被发现了，那也就没有兄弟会了，更用不着担心你的贵重物品了。混账，但是肖恩很喜欢这种风格的混账。对尼尼兹兄弟的搜寻至今仍未停止，即便在贾斯迪普死后，没多少人还抱有找得到他们的希望。

回去睡觉吧，黑客说。

那就回去睡觉吧。

肖恩·黑斯廷斯绕过她，向船舱深处走去。对了，他在经过维多利亚时若有所思地补充道，如果实在担心，告诉她，我知道哪里有酒喝。

……听起来只比斯蒂芬妮的大麻好一点，不过维多利亚还是点了点头。

晚些时候，加琳娜从甲板上回来了，在船舱门口发现了一直在等她的维多利亚，后者把肖恩的话转告给她，于是她平和地感谢了她。她的语气让维多利亚几乎有那么一瞬间怀疑肖恩是对的，即便她才是专业的心理医生。她看着加琳娜走进船舱，发现自己再没什么可做，于是也跟着离开了。

她回到自己的舱室。

阿泰尔二号是一条很大的船，而船上的人总是很少，所以一人一个卧室绰绰有余。她才刚加入兄弟会，带来的随身物品并不多，只有几件衣服。舱室的衣柜里有现成的干净浴衣、帽衫和生活用品，弄得像艘带客房的游艇，方便任何人回家，也方便随时欢迎新来的人，至少维多利亚是切身感受到了这种方便。尼尼兹兄弟一定非常热爱这艘船。苏珊说，自从他们失踪之后，船上的后勤工作就开始轮值了，所以如果没有人提供客房服务，一定要记得打报告。一个友善的玩笑。她很喜欢船上的气氛，或者说兄弟会的气氛，但似乎总有些什么萦绕在这里，挥之不去。有一点让她想起罗伯特·弗雷泽，但又不是一回事。她说不清楚那到底是什么感觉。荣格说得清楚什么是集体潜意识吗？也不见得。

现在已经过了零点，时间确实是不早了，也该睡觉了。于是她钻进浴室。

扔掉用完的卸妆棉时，她才发现浴室的小垃圾桶快满了。是时候该换个垃圾袋了。垃圾袋在哪？厨房？这个点了，外面还有些动静，或许可以去问问，明天起来还得用卫生巾。她把头发用梳子柄绕了一圈匆匆盘起来，拉开舱室门走进走廊，向其他卧室的方向走去。

“……这就是你的解决办法？”

维多利亚及时停住脚步。

“我没打算解决什么问题。只是喝一杯。赏个脸吗？”

是肖恩和加琳娜的声音。她稍稍后退几步，躲在旁边一扇门的门框侧面，半个身体藏进阴影里。为什么这么做？她不知道。

“你提了一个危险的提议。”

加琳娜抱着手臂。她已经换过衣服了，头发还是湿的，显然还洗过澡了，现在正穿着一件贴身背心。甚至没穿胸罩。她身材很漂亮，维多利亚想；肖恩则站在他的卧室门里面，一手拿着一个酒瓶。他的视线都没往她脸以下看。“能有多危险？”

“如果你不是比较讨人喜欢，你已经被我用酒瓶砸脸了。”

“谢谢你的厚爱。”油嘴滑舌的黑客把一瓶酒递给她，微笑着把自己的房门带上。

听起来和谈成功。开始有脚步声：他们朝这边走过来了。

喔，这个相遇将会非常尴尬——有那么一瞬间，维多利亚差点忘记自己是出来干什么的，刚想给自己编一个理由以便被发现时不被认为是在偷听，却在忽然之间被一只手拽住了：她被猛地拉进她正靠着的房门里！

以非常小的声音，蕾拉关上了房门，并朝她竖起一根手指。维多利亚屏住呼吸。

两人脚步声从远到近，直到最近，再慢慢走远了。

她莫名其妙地松了一口气。蕾拉打量着她，露出一种狡黠但欣赏的微笑：“原来 ** **乖女孩**** 也会偷听？”“我不是在偷听，我只是正好——”“那你躲起来干什么？”

呃，不知道。可能偷听的行为确实成立。她原本是，总之不是，“……我只是想问问船上有没有垃圾袋。我不知道为什么就停下来听他们说话了。我一定是正好脑子停摆了。”她揉了揉眉心。真是奇怪。

唰——蕾拉扯了两个垃圾袋递给她。“要我说，他们俩给人一种难以接近的感觉，如果不说令人害怕的话。你觉得呢？日用品配给大部分放在后厨仓库，纸巾，咖啡，什么都有。只要你知道所有东西都上哪儿自助，就用不着等每天的客房服务了。”

啊，谢谢，帮上大忙了。“加琳娜和肖恩？为什么？”维多利亚接过垃圾袋，“我是说，唔……有一点吧，我是指他们都是值得尊敬的人，无论是资历还是什么。他们都很友善，只是最近时机不好。”

蕾拉哼了一声。这引起了维多利亚的好奇：她不同意吗？她们都出席了夏洛特的葬礼，蕾拉还比她早一年加入兄弟会，她应该更了解那两个人。加琳娜不久之前拯救了世界，从某种角度上说；而肖恩在很久之前确实拯救了世界。从某种角度上说。足以称之为光芒四射了。而他们身上的友善则是完全可以辨认的，这东西和杀意一样，有就是有，没有就是没有，或许加琳娜有时候显得很凶，肖恩有时候显得拒人千里之外，但无论性格如何，友善是一种清晰可见的东西。尤其是在医生眼里。他们是好人，她知道。

“你相不相信超能力理论？”蕾拉拉了张椅子坐下来，示意她坐在床边，“大意是说，每个人都有超能力。不是超级英雄漫画那种能力，而是类似第六感一样的某种感觉。”

蕾拉看起来像是想要继续和不速之客聊天，于是维多利亚便在能坐的地方坐下来。“类似……刺客们说的第六感？”

“类似。比方说，有时候，你能感觉到有人正在看着你。但又不像鹰眼那样想用就用。”

鹰眼。有的刺客称之为天赋，有的则声称任何人都可以通过训练习得。不知道后者所说的究竟是不是一种幸存者效应。这话题要指向哪儿？维多利亚略微有些困惑，手里还拿着垃圾袋，傻兮兮的，但是她不讨厌就这么和蕾拉聊上两句。“所以……？你有超能力吗？”

“鹰眼？那个我没有。”

“我以为你已经同步过巴耶克了。那是他的名字吗？”

“是的。以及是的。巴耶克的鹰眼是塞努相关联的。他养的鹰。这里？这里我连一只小鸟都没见过，就算我可能真的有鹰眼，我也不知道啊！”她笑起来，“我是说，或许你的超能力是认出人们好的一面，而我的超能力是认出谎话。”

……这话听起来有点像调情。维多利亚抓着垃圾袋嗤笑了一下。“喔？认出谎话？愿闻其详。”

“我也才接触兄弟会不到一年。加入则比这还短，但是足够让我了解到该知道的事了。比如，”蕾拉做了一个手势，“一开始我也喜欢找肖恩聊天，让他告诉我那些过去的事，有时候关于我还在Abstergo时找到的那些秘密。其他人也有其他人的故事，但每次我在肖恩面前坐下来，都有这么一种感觉，他好像没有把完整的故事告诉我。感觉像是某种谎话……我说不清是什么，但我能感觉到他不喜欢我。”

“会吗？他对任何人都是那个态度。”

“不，不一样。我就是知道他在隐瞒什么。”

有吗？维多利亚回忆了一下。虽然她才上船几天，对其他人几乎完全没有了解，但肖恩……没什么奇怪的地方。甚至可以说她对肖恩的第一印象很好，因为 ** **这些天**** 他显得非常负责任。不过说实话……？是有一些奇怪的……情绪，萦绕着这里。他们可能没有注意到。维多利亚皱了皱眉。

“嘿，想去打探打探吗？”见她思索起来，蕾拉欣然提议道。“什么？怎么——？”“你没听到他们对话的全过程。肖恩知道加琳娜打算一个人喝闷酒，所以把她的酒藏起来了。然后他们现在打算到酒吧去。”

“我们有酒吧？”

“好女孩，当所有人逐渐都离不开烟、酒和其他坏东西时，自然就会有了。”她打开门，朝维多利亚眨了眨眼，“走吧！就偷听十分钟，我们不会被发现的。”

维多利亚发现自己很难拒绝，即便这听起来不太对。稍微挣扎几秒之后，她还是站起来跟上了蕾拉，“我不是‘好女孩’，事先声明。”

“是吗？那就和我一起干点坏事。”

“认真的，你是在和我调情吗？”

阿泰尔二号是一条很大的船，而船上的刺客拥有世界上所有的时间。前几年形势还不错的时候，盖文明智地把它停在一处港口停了一个月，叫来专业的船舶施工队重新刷漆、搭建新设备、改造船舱，让它几乎变成了一条常住起来十分舒服的客船，成了实至名归的移动基地。厨房连着餐厅，餐厅连着一个小房间，大概原来是用来放杂物的，现在它被改造成了一个小小的酒吧，大约只有几平米，吧台、沙发、灯光和酒藏都很适合刺客们藏在这里多愁善感。不过，自从某天开始，“去酒吧喝一杯”逐渐成了一件不被认可的——准确地说，是会被担心的事，于是便不常有人提起了。刺客们开始在自己的房间里藏酒，而那会儿不巧的是尼尼兹兄弟刚离开船去执行任务，没人管内务了，于是也就没人告诉盖文这件事。至于盖文知不知道，也没人问。或许盖文自己正藏着最好的酒呢。

他们并非避讳酒吧，相反地，在蕾拉刚上船那段时间问起娱乐时他们还为这条船上有一个好去处而自豪。他们避讳的只是他们一向痛恨的那些事。

肖恩推开小酒吧的门，打开灯，亮起暖黄色的灯光，昏暗得恰到好处。加琳娜把伏特加瓶子单手搁在吧台上，人往沙发一坐，沙发立刻陷进去一大块，看起来舒服极了。

他打开舱室的圆形小窗户，绕到吧台后面，加琳娜懒洋洋地半躺在沙发上仰视他，翘起嘴角。后者则回应以一个戏剧性的鞠躬礼仪。“我希望我的功课做足了。”

“你不需要调任何东西，只要把酒给我就好，你知道的。”

吧台上放着一瓶伏特加，一瓶威士忌。他拿出一个杯子，——可能不是最合适的杯子——一个圆形的、竖直的杯子，绝对不是合适的杯子，但他不是真正的调酒师，加琳娜也不是鸡尾酒的原典主义者。肖恩拧开伏特加的盖子，转身在酒架上寻找起来，“听说过‘吉卜赛女王’吗？”

“名字不错。”

“名字很适合你。”三分之二的伏特加，三分之一的廊酒，加上一点柠檬皮，很容易做的一款鸡尾酒，“但我猜船上没有柠檬皮这种零碎的东西。”他拿出一瓶廊酒，还特意看了一眼它的生产日期，“不过倒是有薄荷。”

“苏珊用来煮汤的薄荷？你真是个很不称职的调酒师。”

“我这叫很有创造力。”

他没有用量酒器，而是直接以二比一的比例把伏特加和廊酒倒进瓶子里，然后把连着叶子的薄荷梗扔了进去，像插进装饰吸管一样，探身将杯子递给加琳娜，趴在吧台上微笑着等她的赞美。

她翘起二郎腿，还是懒洋洋的，接过玻璃杯喝了一口。“我喝不出来有什么特别之处。不过这廊酒不错。”

“那是当然。”

肖恩拿出另一个杯子，跟加琳娜那个一模一样的玻璃杯，倒进三分之二的威士忌。酒吧的冰柜有一段时间没开了，所以没有冰，也没有其他配料，他找出苦艾酒倒了余下三分之一以后就当作半成品曼哈顿做完了。苦艾酒和廊酒被他放回酒架上，他拿起杯子灌了自己一口，观察着剩余的酒液。威士忌的酒液是一种通透的金褐色，他很爱这东西。

“我喝过伏特加。一直觉得伏特加味道淡。”

“真的？我还觉得威士忌太甜了。”

他们都笑起来。尽管只是淡淡地笑。

他们沉默地喝酒。

昨天是夏洛特的葬礼。酒精比什么都好。夏洛特的葬礼在澳大利亚举行，按照刺客的习惯，她被就近安葬在艾利斯斯普林斯。艾利斯斯普林斯——“爱丽丝之泉”，朱诺小队的噩梦之地。加琳娜、阿连德和清志都出席了葬礼，悼词是肖恩念的。这是你能想到的一个有教堂生活背景的人在刺客组织里最方便的用途：充当任何场合的牧师。“执事”负责一切，“主教”则从几年前起就不知所踪了，新知者除了已经加入兄弟会的艾瑞克和斯蒂芬妮以外没有人参与葬礼，而博学者，博学者方面出席的则是夏洛特的奶奶弗洛伦西娅，弗洛伦西娅说不需要联系夏洛特的父母，让事情停留在你知我知的程度，让局外人抱着希望度过余生。22岁。打破了25岁的历史记录了。

夏洛特·德拉克鲁兹牺牲时比戴斯蒙·迈尔斯还要年轻。

年轻不是好事，在兄弟会里从来不是。年轻意味着更理想化，更纯粹，更有热情，这些加起来则等于更容易死。“死几个人是家常便饭”，肖恩自己在年轻时也这么说过。在埋葬了露西之后。无论是年龄还是心理的年轻，都是有代价的。

但他们才三十多，本来也称不上老，只是过去的事情过去了很久而已。

肖恩把自己这杯不那么够意思的鸡尾酒喝完，又觉得不必多事，下一杯便给自己添了满杯的威士忌，给加琳娜添了满杯的伏特加，不过没有放弃那根蠢兮兮的薄荷，还换了一根。

如果有冰就更好了。这里没有，不过厨房有。他趴在吧台桌面上喝了一口酒，心不在焉地晃着杯子犹豫要不要大老远地到厨房跑一趟，昏黄的灯光透过金色酒液在地上映出光圈，随着他手腕的动作晃来晃去。

“现在怎么办？”

俄罗斯人喝伏特加真的像喝水一样。他循声瞥了加琳娜一眼，思绪飘飘忽忽地想，苏联1991年解体。她有记忆吗？她只比他年长一点点。'83年，生于莫斯科。她记得莫斯科的痛苦吗？愤怒、分裂、痛苦的日子是漫长的。历史的车轮对于人类来说转得很快，对于人来说，它哪怕移动一点点，也能碾压一个人的一生。所以他能轻易推测出任何人的生命，也包括她的：童年活在沉重中，少年，大清洗创伤了兄弟会，于是他们变得严苛，而青年则被迫成为俄罗斯兄弟会的送葬者，因一些本来可以与她无关的事。因为朱诺。因为戴斯蒙——因为肖恩的小队把她放了出来。

他能推测，能够知晓，但不能见证，也不敢说理解。历史是无限的，历史学家是有限的。他是，在这时看，最为有限的了。

“我们继续生活。”于是他又喝了一口酒，从她身上收回视线，“我们继续生活！以前没有世界末日和朱诺要操心时我们是怎么过的，以后就怎么过。无非就是圣殿骑士，Abstergo，Animus，诸如此类。可能很无聊。”

加琳娜不说话，懒洋洋地向他举起喝空的杯子，于是肖恩便拿起伏特加瓶子又添满。

“你喝得好快。一瓶也没几杯，慢点。”

“现在几点了，斯蒂芬妮还醒着吗？我可以来点大麻。”

“马利克会咬你。”马利克是船上的狗，一只垂耳的大猎犬，毛色黑得漂亮极了，站起来大约有只德牧那么大。它的名字是盖文给起的，阿泰尔二号也是。盖文有着所有人当中最棒、最温和不伤人的幽默感。“或者不让你摸了。只是提醒你一下，我无所谓。”

“那算了。”她继续喝酒，“就这样吧。”

他不知道她说的“就这样吧”是哪样。窝在酒吧沙发上什么也不干，或者从今往后什么也不干？她想退出吗？失去夏洛特之后？或者她需要一段时间休息，毕竟她们小队被俘虏及虐待了相当一段时间，这是最合理的，但是休息多长时间呢？一个月？两个月？（谁会像你一样消失两年啊？）酒精和大麻成了这些日子的首选，尽管维多利亚加入刺客之后情况好了很多，但谁能做到永远坚定拒绝免费的多巴胺呢。

而她们之被俘虏，又是另一个故事了。

他低着头，一只手托着脸打量地上的光晕，想着这一切发生之前本该是怎么样的。问题是，具体什么事发生之前呢？

比如说，在她们被俘之前。相当于在夏洛特死前。在那之前是她们和伯格达成了私下合作，而没有想起他是个毫无底线、不择手段的杀手。

 ** **这不应该被责怪，**** 理智上他知道。 ** **伯格善于说服。**** （肖恩曾花过许多时间研究他的对手，梁子结得比任何人都早。但……敌人就是敌人，她们当然不需要参考任何人的建议才有权决定该怎么与敌人相处。） ** **并且她们已经知道贾斯迪普的背叛。**** （为了什么？贾斯和她们谈过吗？他的理由是什么，仅仅是痛恨兄弟会的虚伪吗？他是个意志坚强的人。朱诺是怎么改变他的？他是另一个露西吗？）所以，凭这一点和伯格的口才， ** **她们暂时地认为兄弟会不可信任是可以理解的。****

是应该被理解的。在所有人当中，肖恩最应该理解——很简单，因为他天天冷嘲热讽。之类的。

他不能责怪她们。她们是受害者。正如加琳娜不会责怪肖恩（的小队，准确地说是戴斯蒙，但那段期间发生的一切已经被他完全当做是自己的了）把朱诺放了出来。

他想，或许他不是个好酒伴。至少肯定不是加琳娜的好酒伴。或许她最不想看到的就是他。

或许没有任何人想看到他。

如果不是他在白金汉宫地下决定放弃任务优先拯救瑞贝卡，或许这一切都不会发生。朱诺不会有机会接触到贾斯，不是吗？加琳娜便不需要杀死他，夏洛特这时也还会活着。见鬼，或许会是贾斯和夏洛特陪她喝酒，而不是他。

但他还是想为自己辩护——尽管他这些年已经极少这么做了，但是，仅仅为瑞贝卡，他还是想为自己辩护。他不想失去她。他失去太多朋友了，（两个。算上克莱才三个。跟加琳娜比起来多吗？跟哈兰比起来多吗？跟比尔比起来多吗？呵！多么无力的、懦弱的辩护。）而瑞贝卡很重要。（谁失去的亲朋不重要呢！）

抗议无效，所以他还是有罪的，即便法官和陪审团都是他自己。是他让加琳娜被迫陷入必须杀死同伴的痛苦，不仅贾斯，还有整个俄罗斯兄弟会，她的家人，她的一切。因为他选择了拯救瑞贝卡。因为他（戴斯蒙，但仍然）选择了拯救世界。

所以他哪来的勇气回到兄弟会？

他喝酒，盯着窗户看，拿杯子的手有一点点颤抖，不过因为他本来就在摇晃它，所以加琳娜大概不会注意到。她喝了不少了。

一切的一切，都可以追溯回他身上。比如说，假如反对的声音再多一个，或许戴斯蒙就无法选择牺牲了。他应该再勇敢一点，然后再护短，不那么正直，再混帐一点。站出来，像比尔那样。说不定戴斯蒙就不会认为把朱诺放出来是个好主意了。以他的口才，说服戴斯蒙简直轻而易举，假如那样，如今给加琳娜当调酒师的也不会是他这个业余的家伙了。

业余到连柠檬皮都没有。

（柠檬皮又不用来做菜，要怪也是怪苏珊！不是你的错，别这么想——）

（但是苏珊原本也不是负责后厨的，不是吗？她原本是掌舵的船长。现在她管厨房是因为尼尼兹兄弟俩失踪了。他们是因为朱诺而失踪的。朱诺是你的责任。）

（……盖文会招募到新的后勤的。这不是……这不是什么弥天大祸。只是一点柠檬皮，看啊，你还有薄荷。薄荷也很好。不是吗？）

他做了个深呼吸，朝加琳娜微笑：“杯子给我。我去厨房弄点冰块来。”

加琳娜便依言把杯子递给他，顺手帮他打开门。

目送肖恩钻进厨房之后，她踏出酒吧，无声无息地走出餐厅。

不靠船舷的舱室没有那些圆形或圆角方形的精巧小窗户，房间与房间之间的隔板很少开窗，绕了一圈之后，她让自己毫无踪迹地在维多利亚和蕾拉身后冒出来。“晚上好啊。”

“噢！”两个女孩坐在酒吧一墙之隔的另一个地方，维多利亚被吓了一跳，“抱歉！抱歉，加琳娜，我们不想无礼……”

加琳娜饶有兴致地抱着手臂打量她和蕾拉，然后打量她们所在的四周。她看起来一副明显喝过酒的样子，并非阴郁不快，甚至该说有一点点轻佻。

“位置不错。如果只有肖恩一个人，你显然成功了。”

“谢谢夸奖。”蕾拉肆无忌惮地、夸张地鞠了个躬，顺手拍拍紧张的维多利亚。他们普遍认为她有超出常人的天赋，却不是因为拥有先行者血统，这一点让她自豪，她也有自豪的资本。没什么大不了的。欺负欺负普通人，每个有天赋的刺客几乎都这么干过，就像小孩子打闹一样，通常很可爱。很甜蜜。甜蜜是一回事。加琳娜扬起眉毛：但愿她明确传达出了言下之意。

“稍微收敛点，兄弟会的天才渺如星海，没那么值钱。普通人比你想象中的更珍贵。” _提供绝大多数帮助，收拾绝大多数烂摊子，在天才们坠落时接住他们，在他们破碎时把碎片拼起来，_ “珍惜他们。” _尤其是当你们相爱的时候。_

她走了。

还是有点阴郁的：她们莫名其妙地目送了加琳娜的离开。她看起来不仅阴郁，还需要更多酒精，蕾拉想。“真是奇怪的说教。”

“她是指夏洛特。”维多利亚略带感伤地解释道，“我负责他们小队幸存者的心理干预……那很难。”

“她们还会继续喝的。你还打算再待一会吗？”

“这样好吗……”

“你不是心理医生吗？”

“我是——我不是心理医生，我只是……你对我在Abstergo里到底干的是什么完全没有概念，是吗？”

“再待一会儿嘛。对你的治疗一定会有帮助的。”

维多利亚发现自己很难拒绝蕾拉在干坏事上的怂恿。

“你上哪儿去了？”加琳娜再次回到酒吧时迎面得到这样的问话。肖恩兴致十足地把斟满酒放进冰块的酒杯递给她，“尝尝看。我认为我还是个不错的调酒师。”

他似乎设法把某种改版得很厉害的吉卜赛女王做出来了，靠薄荷叶、冰块和盐和大约是有色果汁或汽水之类的东西。除了基酒还是伏特加以外，它的思路看起来有点像莫吉托和龙舌兰日出的混合，还换了一只一掌高的直身杯子。这种杯子的杯口上可以擦盐吗？加琳娜叹了口气，接过它。

……其实还不错。她咽下酒液，举起杯子傻兮兮地瞧它里面的液体。哼。很难说是因为酒怎么喝都好喝，还是因为这么做确实不错。“我刚才去洗了把脸。你喝了多少？”

“是什么让你觉得我必须喝多了才有这样的灵感？我无师自通，女士。”他放松地歪着整个身体地趴在吧台上，用手肘撑起脸望着她眨眼。脸上带着一丝不易察觉的红晕。

加琳娜把门带上，拿着酒杯躺回沙发上叹气，“好吧。”她也有一点飘飘然了，尽管离醉还远；她举起酒杯，懒洋洋地说，“戴斯蒙会为你自豪的。”朱诺死了！他当然会的。

谢谢。他安静地翘起嘴角。他能做到的事我当然也能做到。

他们又一次安静下来，一起喝酒，加琳娜从酒杯里喝——伏特加还剩下勉强接近一半，肖恩则直接拿着威士忌的酒瓶喝。

不喝酒的人可能不知道，这两种酒的度数差不多相同。市面上卖得最开的一般都是40度，两种都是。伏特加透明无色，而威士忌，尤其是在你举起瓶子准备喝的那个角度，它几乎是血红色的。非常漂亮。不喝酒的人绝对不知道。这年头谁不喝酒？瑞贝卡不。瑞贝卡选择大麻。阿连德不。拳击冠军的食谱超级健康，至少是在被俘之前。最近他也开始放纵了，据说是对走出阴影比较有好处。肖恩傲慢和愤慨的一面觉得有点好笑，你怎么可能走不出阴影？你还有哈兰！你是所有人当中最幸福的了。你怎么会走不出阴影？你哪来的阴影？肖恩理智而温和的一面又觉得，任何人都有自己的痛处。夏洛特的死能让瑞贝卡痛苦……不， ** **戴斯蒙**** 的死能让瑞贝卡难过，夏洛特的死自然也会让 ** **哈兰**** 痛苦。 ** **不。**** 阿连德。 ** **你喝醉了。**** 我没醉，哈兰当然也痛苦，没有人不。哈兰失去了那么多人，再失去一个当然会让他痛苦。哈兰失去了……

哈兰为什么会、意大利兄弟会为什么会牺牲？因为盖文说，要掩护比尔的小队。要让戴斯蒙专心拯救世界。戴斯蒙直到离开他们，也不认识哈兰。连带伤害。他甚至不知道具体有多少人为他而死，而在这些人当中有多少人是肖恩负责的外勤刺客。

他转过来，背对加琳娜，轻盈地跃起来坐到吧台上，摇摇晃晃地拿着酒瓶喝酒。举起瓶子时威士忌的血红色实在非常漂亮。他喝的是黑牌，12年，谁知道有没有12年，总之它自称12年并且他觉得还不错。黑牌的瓶子高度和绝对伏特加差不多，杰克丹尼就矮一点。都是750毫升，一夜喝完一整瓶绝对会受不了，但是加琳娜绝对可以，他有一点点——气馁地意识到——不想输给她。虽然这根本不是什么竞赛。甚至可以说很蠢。

想想夏洛特吧。

他想，你亏欠很多人。你以为你只是亏欠一个戴斯蒙？不。自他以后，所有人都是你的负债。瑞贝卡。瑞贝卡受伤了。加琳娜。加琳娜失去了夏洛特。夏洛特。或许她可以不用牺牲。比尔。你都不知道比尔现在在哪儿，他怎么看你，他有什么打算，他找到了蕾拉是不是意味着他决定向前看？他找到了巴耶克。兄弟会一直在寻找他们的创始人，而他找到了。说不定比尔过得很好，正走在实现自己人生价值的路上。哈兰，你欠他一个兄弟会，如果他不需要为了你们的小队而高调行动，意大利兄弟会不会灭亡，正如俄罗斯兄弟会不会因为戴斯蒙的善良而毁灭。那么大阪呢？日本兄弟会总不是你的错吧！确实不是。清志是你唯一没有负罪感的同事，但是说真的，你不能保证日本兄弟会的暴露是巧合还是朱诺搞的鬼，一切线索早已经遗失很久了。

你是谁？

你是肖恩·黑斯廷斯，还是戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，还是你们已经融为一体了？

他诡异地哼笑一声，不知道是在难过还是在冷嘲热讽，抑或为此自豪；他继续喝血红色的酒液。金褐色的，只有他能看到血红色。

朱诺死了。你的痛苦该结束了。更何况你不是来这里为自己伤感的，是为了加琳娜。你的傲骨很多时候使你不知所措，不知道该怎么对他人好一些，即使理智上你知道应该那么做。你想着对戴斯蒙好一些，在末日前的短暂日子里。你想着戴斯蒙经历了很多，经历了露西，经历了克莱，他应该拥有些轻松的日子，尽管在末日的压力之下那基本不可能——但是你尽量为他创造了一些轻松。可你上哪儿去比较，从何得知那对他来说到底算不算轻松？你说了不算，可是他也从没说过。你自己也在摸索中。你也在学习怎么对别人好一些。你只是没想到你余生都得学习这一件事。放下尊严，放下你的傲骨，听别人抱怨，抱怨 ** **你**** ，设想别人如何讨厌你，然后把那些应该会让人讨厌你的话删掉，设法想出点别的。你学得很快，也很慢，尤其是这些日子对你来说也不容易的时候。人不可能永远乐观，永远像个傻瓜一样无忧无虑，再怎么开朗阳光也不可能。夏洛特做不到，戴斯蒙做不到，你更不可能。你只能控制自己听起来不让人讨厌，这是你的极限了。要让人喜欢太难了，尤其是站在你的角度上——你能看到那么多不合理的问题——为什么加琳娜会觉得有了朱诺的情报可以不通知总部？在面对朱诺的关头可以不请求支援？为什么她们会信任伯格？夏洛特和那个他至今仍在搜寻中的米歇尔或许可能不了解兄弟会过去的纠葛，但是阿连德？清志？加琳娜？他们和伯格有的是渊源。为什么？加琳娜·沃罗宁娜，你是否有过某个夜晚曾经想，夏洛特的死是你的责任，是你没有明智地认清局势，就像我在无数个夜晚质问自己12月21日是否可能有其他结局？

他把威士忌喝了一半。

科学上说，每周21杯酒是医生推荐的成年男性饮酒额度。成年女性14杯。酒精对大脑的作用相当于安定加可卡因加百忧解加海洛因和巴比妥酸盐。

“加尔娅，”英国人严谨地冒出一个他认为适当的称呼，而不像其他对待语言学随随便便的家伙们一样称她作加尔，尽管手里拿着喝了超过一半的酒瓶，“……”他呼吸，“我很抱歉。为了一切。我很抱歉。”

俄罗斯人喝酒像喝水。他转过头发现加琳娜的杯子已经又快喝完了，再添便是半瓶有多了，于是便一边感慨着俄罗斯人喝酒像喝水，一边放下自己的酒瓶拿起她的给她添酒，“你该怎么办，加尔娅？”

噗嗤。其实她不介意自己被怎么称呼，但是英国人用英语发音习惯说出一个俄语名字难得地有点取悦到她，即便现在气氛不好笑。她就是想笑。也不知道是喝上头了让她变得懒洋洋的，还是酒吧的沙发太舒服了让她觉得懒洋洋的，总之她懒洋洋地举起杯子任由他添酒，“什么怎么办？”

“夏洛特。你该怎么办呢？”肖恩把酒瓶盖子拧好，几乎整个人伏在吧台上了，手臂垫着脑袋，“我很抱歉，真的。”

她接着喝酒，并闭上眼睛。

“夏尔。”夏尔是夏洛特的昵称。就像小贝和瑞贝卡。比尔和威廉。肖恩没有昵称，因为他的名字只有一个音节。“夏尔和我们不一样。”她举着酒杯，傻兮兮地盯着里头的酒液看，半醉不醉的样子，“你明白吗？夏尔是不一样的。”

就像戴斯和我也不一样。他有点难受——最好别表现出来，道歉就应该态度好点，安慰别人，而不是让人安慰你，但假如你确认你和对方有着同样的感受，确认你理解对方，那么不表现出难受实在太难了。酒精让它难上加难。这他妈简直是废话，太阳和月亮当然不一样，光与影永远不一样，有的人永远适合扮演光的角色，天使的角色，神子的角色，无论他们有过什么样的个人经历和个人理想，无论他们自己愿不愿意，他们也会不自觉地、被动地或被迫成为神子。而有的人，生于黑夜，或凝视黑夜，或坚守黑夜，通常只要让他们见到一丝光，就能击溃他们。击溃不是死亡，而是在黑夜里给他们戴上枷锁桎梏，让绝望吞噬他们，反正绝望本身又不会要人命。心死也不会。痛苦不会让人死。人不被杀及自杀就自然不会死，不过是活着忍受罢了。然后神子通常可能会说，你怎么会把我当做什么稀罕之物？我是普通人，他们说，我没有什么离奇的地方，没有什么高贵的理想，我怎么会是任何人的光？说这话也不怕被守夜的人笑话，守夜人只会说，少抬举自己了。他们从某种角度上说很像——英国人和俄罗斯人——曾经也不常对他们的另一个人好声好气，但是最终也沦落到这个地步：见过光之后戴上枷锁了。

“你会跳舞吗？”加琳娜忽然问道。

“会。这是邀请吗？不。你会撞上酒架的。”

“我没打算邀请你跳舞。等等。撞上酒架的怎么会是我？你离酒架近多了。”

“也对。不对！你想说什么？”

“忘了。”加琳娜用手指抹了抹眼角，“算了，换一个。嗯……我也抱歉。这个怎么样？”

“为了什么？”肖恩麻木地回答道。

“我也不知道。我知道。但是我说不清楚。所以我猜我不知道。”加琳娜闭上眼睛，“你觉得我有什么不对的，那就是为了那个。”

“哈哈。上帝。”他一边叹气一边笑，不知道在叹些什么，复杂的很，“加尔娅，啊……你知不知道我们以前叫做天启小队？我觉得你们可以叫朱诺小队了。”

“现在起队名有点晚了，英国佬。”

“或者我们都叫世界拯救者。这个怎么样？”

“更适合夏尔。”

“和戴斯。但是我们还是参与了。不是吗？”

加琳娜没有立刻回答，睁开眼睛盯着酒吧天花板。

俄罗斯是一片沉重的土地。她身上的每一根血管都流淌着那里的沉重。热爱也是沉重的，痛恨也是沉重的，什么都是沉重的，如同一双手捧起沾满泥土与雪的琢石，琢石不平整的刻面露出银光来，她是一些合理与不合理的意象的碰撞与拼接。骨子里便长着一种深刻，一种无论言谈行止、无论态度进退皆能让人尝到的东西。轻松愉快在她身上与沉重共存。就像肖恩和他的傲骨——你很难说到底有没有哪怕一点点民族的原因，即使他们背井离乡许多年，曾在故土时也是叛逆者，但算上民族因素又会让一切变得愚蠢无比，因为一个俄罗斯人爱上一个美国人，一个英国人爱上一个美国人，美国人真他妈讨人厌，你不觉得吗？

“你笑什么？”肖恩困惑地问。

“我笑了吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“我笑美国人。”于是她随便交代了点半真不假的。

“好吧。”

好吧？呵。她想，情商挺高，只是性格不允许他做一些事罢了。即便他可能很想做。

他们或许参与了拯救世界。但是他们可以做得更好。不是吗？你余生都会想，你是不是可以做得更好。万一答案是“是”，这辈子就算交代在这上面了，至于具体是交代在什么上面，那渊源更深，更痛苦。你要是不爱那个牺牲者，那你是世界上最幸运的：你不需要为之痛苦太久，而你确实拯救了世界，没有比这更让人感到万幸活着真好的事了。但你要是爱那个牺牲者，那就是世界上最不幸的。

一段时间以前，戴上为死人设计的袖剑的肖恩·黑斯廷斯还只是一个反面教材。现在他在这里陪你喝酒。为了一个你绝对可以做得更好的烂摊子回来。他浑身上下都写着想要逃离所有人，他踏下舞台这么久了仍然散发着那种气味，他接应你们的时候每个表情都叫嚣着“离我远点”，他直到现在仍在逼迫自己靠近，因为他知道那不对。他在努力治愈自己，在被又揭过一次伤疤（甚至在伤口上再捅一刀）之后试着把不对的事情纠正过来。在所有人当中，肖恩是她相对欣赏的一个，为他之时常正确。不幸地太过经常正确了。

可是你想想兄弟会迄今为止经历过的一切。

你要从哪里开始想呢？从你们的隔阂吗？长了眼睛的人都看得见兄弟会的创伤，每一个人都从某种角度被创伤，比如你发现自己无法信任你的家人时有多么痛苦。

兄弟会是一家人。

而你曾经真的以为自己无法信任你的家人，就因为你真的被背叛了。你们和贾斯喝过酒，过过年，玩过傻兮兮的联机游戏，他的id还在那个游戏的排行榜上，你还想碰它吗？兄弟会。上一个叛徒是露西·斯提尔曼。再上一个是丹尼尔·克洛斯。都是肖恩埋葬的。你能说什么呢？被背叛的感觉原来如此吗？“贾斯迪普·达米是个罪大恶极的叛徒。”你说得出来吗，明明知晓他是个怎样的人，即使你能像杀死你的亲人、你的朋友、你曾经的兄弟会一样眼也不眨地又杀掉一个人？

你是恶魔吗？

_我是恶魔吗，阿芙朵提娅？_

另一个恶魔向你举起他的威士忌瓶子。

_我不是恶魔。_

可事实就是你是，加琳娜。

_我原本可以做得更好。我原本可以救出夏洛特。_

守夜人要为看到的一眼光明付出代价，拿着威士忌的温迪戈说。你当真认为你的家人会抛弃你吗？

当你一面被囚禁、被折磨，一面心知肚明获救希望甚微，因为是你向家人隐瞒了你的去向时，很难不以为被你背叛的家人将背叛你。那种绝望感觉挺像那么回事的。理智上你知道一定会有人担心你们并准备救援，因为你幸运地与阿连德一起被俘，一个一定会有人担心的人。你听听，混不混帐。如果阿连德从头到尾都没有参与行动，今天的清志和你会悄无声息地死于自己的愚蠢吗？

不会的。温迪戈说。我不会放弃任何人。我甚至觉得在这一点上我做得有点极端了，你知道吗？我做了一个……一个……这么个东西，以求不会失去任何人。

真理想化啊，你说。

我知道。那又怎样？戴斯不也差不多。他他妈以为他做的是对的，他比我理想多了。

很适合你。我是说你们。

怎么，你就不理想吗？

我比较现实。你说，人是会死的。

人是会死的，你知道，你们在行动之前就写了遗书（愚蠢地保密了，携带在身上，当时完全没有想到结局不是死而是被你明知道是敌人的人俘虏、扒掉身上的一切），死对你来说不是什么大不了的事。抱歉，它应该是，但你很难认为它是。生活在战争中，人自然会对死亡麻木，不断提醒自己不能麻木的，那是修道士，是苦行僧，是令人敬佩但自然不会有兴趣效仿的。肖恩是肖恩，你是你，人是会死的。死亡，牺牲，它们对于肖恩来说是镣铐与囚笼，对于你则是纪念碑，是纪念碑伫立的赤裸土地，是云雾浓重的鹰灰色天空，是你抬头注视它时淋湿你的雨水。它无限接近一个“结束”，一切的结束。

囚笼与脚环永恒地困住知更鸟，它却甘愿为笼子的主人唱歌：童话故事般的爱。在这一点上，你——混帐地，可能还有些居高临下地——羡慕肖恩，因为戴斯蒙死得有意义，并且他们尽力了，所以换句话说叫死得干干净净（这话如果拿到台面对他说，他一定很想要恨你，即便他无法恨任何人）；而你，你从此往后但凡想要怀着虔诚敬仰漫步于你的土地上，抚摸你母亲的、朋友的、阿芙朵提娅的纪念碑，在沉默肃穆的名人堂中走到某处，那里将永远空出一个位置，突兀得无法忽略。

你当然可以收集些石头为夏洛特做些什么，例如雕琢你的记忆、让它们变得不那么痛苦，然而零碎的石头与黏胶怎么能与周遭的庄严死亡媲美？永不可能了。接下来呢？你要用余生做那些石头的雕刻工，以求未来能有一天做出这片空地应有的那个与其余比肩的艺术品吗？啊，正如知更鸟余生都要唱歌。那你们再不一样，又能不一样到哪儿去呢？

你躺在酒吧的沙发上。你躺在你的土地上。仰视昏黄的灯光。仰视积云的鹰灰色天空。视野中是唱歌的知更鸟。视野中是你雕刻过的擎空巨像。手里拿着酒杯。手里拿着不足一尺的击锤。

 _加琳娜。_ 加尔娅。

 _我很抱歉。_ 我很遗憾。

 _我知道你现在的感受。_ ……

 _你尽力了。_ 不够尽力。

 _如果说我对此有什么经验。_ 她不该这样死。

 _那就是，你得活下去。_ ……

 _这是老生常谈，我知道，听起来像敷衍。_ ……

 _但不仅仅是“她希望你好好活着”，不是那样的。_ 她希望我活着。

 _你得活下去是因为，除了你，不会再有人纪念她了。_ 不会有人为她雕刻纪念的。

 _我不是说其他人会忘记发生过的事。_ 他们可以。

_只是……_

你转过头去望向他，垂下手握着酒瓶嘴，像躺在地上而不是沙发上。只是？

她依靠你活着。

戴斯蒙·迈尔斯正朝你露出他那种略带悲伤的、鼓励式的微笑。她依靠你活着，加尔娅。

你举起伏特加的瓶子，戴斯蒙举起威士忌的瓶子，它们相撞时发出清脆的声音。

活着，受苦，这是我们必须做的。

可是为什么要受这份苦呢？他点燃你的黑夜。他难道不应该为此负一点责任吗？或者，难道他会觉得这想法匪夷所思，他不需要为任何人做任何事，只需要出现于你的生命中，成为一切好的，然后像只鸟一样远走高飞？

呵，好问题。你问的是谁，加尔娅？我，还是你？还是刺客命运中无数的……？因为你看，我见过太多太多同样的案例了。

历史一遍一遍往复。你怎么去和无法抗争的命运抗争呢？

活下去。

你看，这是唯一的办法。

也不知道该说幸运还是倒霉，总之蕾拉叹着气推开酒吧门。维多利亚比她积极一百倍，推搡她进去，“你负责肖恩。现在。”

有没有必要啊？她不太有热情地把酒杯捡起来，扔进吧台一边的水池里，再挨个捡起喝空的酒瓶扔进垃圾桶。维多利亚在沙发旁边轻声地呼唤加琳娜的名字，温柔极了；肖恩趴在吧台上，头埋在臂弯里，她用手指叩叩桌面：“嘿，伙计？拜托别让我公主抱你回去，醒醒。”

“……？”他搜了揉眼睛，扶正眼镜，“呃。”显然正在头疼中。“几点了？”

“一点多，还早得很。”幸运的是这段时间的积劳使他们俩的夜生活结束时间比其他人早了两轮，意识到酒吧里没声音时精力充沛的女孩们甚至还没开始觉得困，“我建议你换个地方睡，伙计。”

充满爱心与忠诚的维多利亚在那边对加琳娜说我送你回房间吧。肖恩掐了掐太阳穴，“呃，对。没错。好主意。晚安，加琳娜……。”

“蕾拉。”

“和蕾拉。和维多利亚。”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，“呃，小维，送加琳娜回房间，好吗？”

“她正在这么做。嘿。要我扶你吗？”

“不用，谢谢。晚安。”

喔，男人的自尊心。蕾拉翻了个白眼，跟上他。

厨房离宿舍区域差一段不短的路，肖恩扶着墙并扶着他的脑袋，脚步飘忽闪烁地往前走，蕾拉抱着手臂走在他旁边权当护送，噘着嘴。

早知今日，她当初就应该和夏洛特一起行动，这话不假。然而实话是，她甚至不知道夏洛特具体是什么时候到澳大利亚去的，也不知道发生了什么，只知道很糟。肉眼可见的很糟：身边就有一个连带伤害。最好别问，别去谈论，把大象塞回房间里，直到人们能够忽略它。

可是房间里还有别的大象该怎么办？你永远想象不到刺客们的“房间”能挤下多少只大象。瞧瞧兄弟会现在这副样子吧。焦虑，抑郁，悲伤，本该是顶梁柱的支撑者们各自舔舐自己的伤口，这鸿沟如果不设法填上，那朱诺死了也过不去。她听肖恩谈起过许多许多年前的那段故事，关于戴斯蒙和世界末日，但是兜兜转转到现在，那一切始终还是太遥远了。现在的这一切更让人头疼，更让人不知从何理起，仿佛身处一个巨大的毛线球面前，她能抓住几把毛线，或许还能看到眼前的毛线结该怎么解并努力尝试解开她手里的，但是毛线球大得她摸不到边际。当每个人的线都缠在一起时，你怎么去解开所有的线？

……好吧，这不是个好比喻。她想不到更确切的了。这实在是有点儿唯心。她决定不再思考自己解决不了的问题，打起精神来专注走路（好像这有什么意义似的）。

“蕾拉，”肖恩的房间到了，他撑在自己的门框上掐着眉心，“答应我一件事……那些，”他设法找出恰当的词，“先行者留给你的 ** **消息**** ，暂时先别告诉任何人。”

“唔？你知道了？我以为没人关心呢。”她耸耸肩，“或许除了比尔。”

作为第一梯队的情报人员我当然得知道最新的一切，尤其是为了……。他想，为了……，好吧，理由也不是那么值得一提，于是便放弃了这点抱怨。呃。所以比尔知道了，当然了……还得联系他……关于……。那种抵触感又涌了上来。“ ** **总之**** 别告诉他们，”加琳娜的小队回归得晚，比尔招募蕾拉时她们远在德国，而又直至最近才获救，因此几乎没人知晓蕾拉的发现，“让维多利亚确保她们受得了再说。拜托。”

“好吧。关于那个，你知道阿兰娜·赖安吗？”她耸耸肩。

“谁？”

“伊莎贝尔·阿尔当，你杀了的那个圣殿骑士。她有一个类似人才计划的东西。我在她的名单上，阿兰娜也在，她是我的朋友。她有意向加入刺客。”

****“你和朋友谈论刺客？”** **

“她是个历史宅。发现了一些有趣的线索，我打算跟进。”她抱起手臂，“可能得用上一些同伴……比如说……维多利亚。”

噢。“噢。好吧。你决定让她加入的话，招募她，为你招募的人负责就行。和我的请求不冲突。”

没错，不冲突，只是关于维多利亚的部分恐怕得删减一些了。“那好，我不会把那些事告诉其他人，虽然我不知道你在顾虑什么，但是你最好别隐瞒太久。那些先行者说的事似乎很严肃。世界末日之类的。”

肖恩有点想笑——这一点让他确认自己喝得够醉了，又有点悲哀。“我清楚得很。晚安。”

“晚安——”

门已经关上了。

好吧，她其实能理解啦。无非就是加琳娜她们需要时间调整心态之类的。她们具体是怎么获救的，蕾拉不是很清楚，包括夏洛特是怎么牺牲的，她加入得晚，这些事与她关系不大，但是她都能理解。唯一不能理解的是，肖恩为何还是显得那么遥远？像是总在隐瞒什么。其他人知道的事她也都知道了，朱诺也死了，还有什么可避之不谈的？

算了，与其管他多一事不如回去看看维多利亚。她离开这边，往加琳娜房间的方向走去。

不管发生什么事，保护你的同伴。她听到加琳娜说，然后维多利亚说，我会的。晚安，加琳娜。明天见。别想翘掉咨询。我帮你关门啦。

她走过去，不自觉地微笑着。“没人能拒绝维多利亚·毕博？”

“没人能拒绝维多利亚·毕博。你也该休息了，‘坏女孩’。谢谢你的垃圾袋。”维多利亚的房间在走廊最尽头，蕾拉送她走进黑夜里，“好吧。你和加琳娜的咨询时间什么时候结束？我去找你。随便做点什么。我也不知道。”

她眨眼。“你任何时候都能找到我。”


End file.
